earthtolunafandomcom-20200214-history
Luna's BIG Movie
Luna's BIG Movie is an upcoming English-language American 3D Flash-animated sci-fi comedy-drama-adventure feature film produced by Brown Bag Productions. This film is a prequel to Earth to Luna! TV series, telling the origin story of how Luna, a little girl who lived on a distant planet, Magnitka, first came to the planet Earth, and how she met a young boy, named Jupiter, his pet ferret Clyde, and his parents. This film is rated G by MPAA in the United States and is certification: #51733. Characters *Luna, a fun-loving 6-year-old young girl, who lived on a distant planet, Magnitka, and Saturn and Mars' younger sister. She is the main protagonist of the film. *Jupiter, a four-year-old boy. *Clyde, a ferret. He is voiced by Johnny Knoxville. *Saturn, Luna's 17-year-old older brother, and Mars' friendly and kind older brother. He is voiced by Steve-O. *Mars, Luna's 15-year-old older brother, and Saturn's evil younger brother. He is the main antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Mike Judge. Songs *Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Want to Have Fun *Pink - Tell Me Something Good *Britney Spears - Alien *Thomas Dolby - She Blinded Me with Science *Backstreet Boys - The Answer to Our Life *Peter Gabriel - Down to Earth *Earth, Wind & Fire - We're Living In Our Own Time *Bryan Adams - Cuts Like A Knife *Pat Benatar - I'm Gonna Follow You *Kenny Loggins - I'm Alright *Starship - We Built This City *Blondie - Atomic *The Buggles - Video Killed the Radio Star *Lou Reed - My Name is Mok *Iggy Pop - Bang Bang *David Bowie - Heroes Songs during the credits *Blink 182 - Alien Exist *Blondie - Dreaming *What's Happening Here? - Covered by Beyoncé Quotes :Mars' ship :Mars: in anger SHE CRASH LANDED ON THE PLANET EARTH?!?!?!? destroys the wheel chair You, WHY AREN'T WE ''MOVING?!!'' :Robot: Uh, well, you destroyed half the engine, so we're stalled out sir. :ship can no longer move :Mars: angrily Oooh! This can't work Saturn! If you're still not letting me go, I'm going to BLAST you into nothing! :Saturn: Mars, I'm not going to let go. :Mars: Wha? the sun, as he and Saturn flies towards it NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU KILLED US BOTH YOU TWIT!!! :Luna: Saturn as about to sacrifice himself NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! SATURN! DON'T DIE! :Saturn: smiles Don't worry Luna, my little sis. I know you're sad, but I promise, this is a happy ending. Take care of yourself. Goodbye. :Mars: feeling remorse; last words Oh dear, all those one star reviews - I wish I could take it all back. :Saturn: words You can try. You and I together, brother. :they embrace each other, both Saturn and Mars die as they're being burnt by the sun :Luna: tearfully Goodbye... m-m-my... (sniffs) big... b-b-b-brother... (to Jupiter and Clyde; smiles) Well dudes, it looks like the Earth is saved :Clyde: smiles Oh, good one, Luna. Trivia *This TV PinGuim's first theatrical feature film to be produced in a 2.35:1 widescreen aspect ratio. *This film marks Johnny Knoxville's first role in a children's film. **Johnny Knoxville voices a ferret named Clyde. *This film marks Steve-O's first role in a children's film. **Steve-O voices Luna's 17-year-old teenage brother, Saturn. *Unlike the TV series, a ferret, Clyde has a main speaking role in a feature film. *This film marks Mike Judge's second role in a children's film, after Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams. **Mars' voice is very similar to Beavis, a character from MTV's animated comedy series, Beavis and Butt-Head. Technical Specifications Runtime: 75 minutes (1h 15min) (extended) Sound Mix: Dolby Atmos, Dolby Digital, Datasat (Datasat Digital Sound), Dolby Surround 7.1 (uncredited) Aspect Ratio: 16:9 Color: Color (Technicolor) Printed Film Format: Digital and Kodak Film Cinematographic Process: Stereo 3-D and Panavision Genesis HD Camera Release Date: September 6, 2010 Category:Movies